Star Trek: Generation Fleet
Star Trek: Generation Fleet was a Star Trek forum that contained a number of roleplaying games. It was billed as a forum that would span generations as well as add adult content to the Star Trek universe. Overview Star Trek: Generation Fleet originally spanned from 2350-2386 and beyond. It was decided in 2007 to keep it current at 300 years from date. The fleet have had as many as 68 members. The fleet consist of the Starfleet Fourteenth Fleet, Starfleet Marine Corps Fourteenth Brigade, Cestus Shipyards, and Starfleet Medical. There were originally five ships (one of which was a Klingon/Federation starship), and a starbase. The SIM is based in the Cestus Sector of the Beta Quadrant. History Originally set in late 2386, Admiral Vanessa Lucifel assumed command of Fourteenth Fleet. Rear Admiral Maxwell Gunn, began the very first forum, Starbase 140. The first live chat SIM featured Captain Candela Greene, on the . So popular was the SIM, it lead to the creation of the Star Trek Crusader series which is the basis for the fleet. In Early 2386, the Gorn Hegemony, and the Romulan Star Empire signed a trade agreement that would serious effect the Cestus Sector. The Orion Syndicate, reeling from the Federation-Romulan Alliance of 2380 which opened trade freely between the Alpha, and Beta quadrant. Losing profits from such commodities as weapons and Romulan ale the syndicate tried to diversify its smuggling operations in other areas, with no success. That year Juraan, an exiled Romulan smuggler, made contact with an alien race trillions of light years away to aid him in crushing the alliance. He utilized their cloning technology to create spies to infiltrate Starfleet, Klingon, and Romulan facilities to necessitate a grand war in the Beta Quadrant. In 2387, the fleet had their first Glance of the Zentradi, who came to investigate the mass release of Protoculture energy at Starbase 140. The incident ended with Captain Candela Greene surrendering to them, as they then returned abducted crew members, and retreated back to the Delta Triangle. From there it was a matter of finding the spy. With all fingers pointing to Captain Greene, Admiral Lucifel was certain that the spy was on Starbase 140. In August 2007, all Operations ceased because of financial despair of the Commander in Chief. Over the next year, 3 series were spurred from Star Trek: Generation Fleet. The Star Trek Crusader series would continue to chronicle the adventures of the USS Crusader, and keep the continuity of Star Trek: Generation Fleet. In late 2008, a push lead by Rear Admiral Deragon Lucifel to restart the fleet, lead to just that. With a start date of January 19, 2009, the USS Crusader and Starbase 140 returned to action in forum form. However, in early 2010 the fleet once again became inactive. 14th Fleet staff * Commander-in-Chief: Vanessa Lucifel * Deputy Officer in Charge: Ashley Morgan * Starbase 140 Commander-in-Chief: Maxwell Gunn * Cestus Shipyards Commander-in-Chief: Deragon Lucifel Sims * Starbase 140 * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) External links * [http://startrekgf.angelfire.com Star Trek: Generation Fleet Website] * [http://stgenfleet.proboards.com Star Trek: Generation Fleet forum] Category:Star Trek: Generation Fleet Generation Fleet